


Harmony on Bleecker Street

by BreathingDirtyAir



Category: Original Work, r/pillowtalk
Genre: F/M, Greenwich Village, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir
Summary: A young singer has been struggling to make a name for themselves on the Greenwich Village scene for a year and was about to give up hope. But after forming a duo with another young singer, it seems like things are finally looking up. The audience is responding, their voices fit well together, and everything just feels right. Really, everything.
Relationships: F4M





	Harmony on Bleecker Street

**[Fellow musicians to something more] ['60s Folk revival scene] [Flirtation] [Hopeless romantic] [Optimism] [Confessing attraction] [Awkward] [Not rushing things] [No sex]**

**The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age. If you are below 18 years of age, do not read this script.**

**Tone:** The speaker is in an excited mood, and has an optimistic (bordering on naive) outlook on their music, really believing their making a difference in the world. When it comes to the personal confession they are about to make however, they are more cautious, nervous, maybe a little anxious.

 **Notes to performers:** Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.

The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.

I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout

**Optional SFX:**  
\- Bar ambiance  
\- Wine bottle opening  
\- Kitchen drawer being rummaged through  
\- Liquid pouring

... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction  
  
_[ ]_ \- tone of voice, actions  
  
{{ }} - comments, context

* * *

_[jubilant]_ What a night! Can you believe that?  
  
I think my hands are still shaking, look  
  
Oh god, it feels like I'm in a dream  
  
Did you see their faces, it's like they were in a trance  
  
I mean, you saw it too right, I'm not just dreaming  
  
Here, pinch my skin, I need to know I'm not dreaming  
  
...  
  
Ouch!  
  
Thank you.. I.. just.. thank you, thank you so much  
  
I couldn't have done any of this alone  
  
I feel like I've played a million coffee houses since I came here last year and this was the first one  
  
The first one that really.. connected, you know  
  
It.. it was electric  
  
Oh god, it's just so much. I need to calm down  
  
_[deep breath]_ Again, I can't thank you enough  
  
To tell you the truth I was about to give up  
  
Just, crawl back home and admit that my mother was right, that I wasn't born to be an artist  
  
But, now I can feel it. You know, I have hope again  
  
And it's all thanks to you  
  
...  
  
No, it *is*. I swear. Once you added your harmonies to my song.. it was like I had been missing a piece all along  
  
And the audience felt it too!  
  
_[lowers voice]_ I.. I was gonna wait to tell you, make it a nice surprise for later, but I've gotta tell you right now  
  
You know that old lady? The one who stood in the corner?  
  
It turns out she's the owners of The Bitter End  
  
_[excited]_ And she said that she may have a spot for us Tuesday next week  
  
...  
  
See! Even you can't help but being excited!  
  
I mean it's not a sure thing yet, and even then, I know it's the most boring day of the week  
  
But I think things are really looking up for us  
  
We should celebrate!  
  
You.. you've never been to my place have you?  
  
It's not here in the village, I'm renting a pad about a fifteen minute walk from here  
  
Would you, wanna come up for a drink?  
  
I've got a bottle of wine that I've been saving for a special occasion, and I think this qualifies  
  
Please, don't say no  
  
...  
  
Cool, I promise you won't regret it  
  
Fetch your coat and I'll meet you outside, I'm just gonna get my guitar and I'll be right there

_{{ Short break while the scene changes }}_

Here we are!  
  
Welcome to my humble abode  
  
Take off your shoes, make yourself at home  
  
It's.. a little cold, but.. we can do something about that  
  
There's a pair of blankets on the couch  
  
Go wrap yourself up and I'll get the wine  
  
I promise this place will heat up in no time  
  
_[rummaging through kitchen drawer]_ Now let's see   
  
There we go.. _[struggling]_ you think a girl would have learned to open a whine bottle by now  
  
C'mon you..  
  
_[wine bottle popping]_  
  
Oh! _[giggle]_  
  
It's not exactly luxury wine  
  
I got it from a painter when I first got here, as a welcoming gift  
  
There we go. One for you.. and one for me  
  
Cheers  
  
_[short pause, takes a sip of wine]_  
  
It's so strange you know. That we've never had a chance to talk like this  
  
I heard it somewhere that an hour of play tells you more about someone than an entire week of conversation  
  
Well, sometimes I think you can harmonize melodies with someone for a month, and it feels like you've known them your whole life  
  
But.. you never told me anything about yourself  
  
...  
  
Well, I guess I didn't tell you anything about myself either  
  
So, how about we do it like this: You ask me a question and then I can ask you one, and then we go on like that?  
  
...  
  
Sounds good? Okay, you start  
  
...  
  
Why I want to sing?  
  
Because.. for as long as I can remember that's what I've wanted to do  
  
Maybe that's too simple of an answer  
  
...  
  
Yeah I guess I could have just join a choir. But this is different, somehow  
  
There's just something about this music, you know  
  
These old folk tunes, it's like there's a deeper truth in there  
  
And I think people are finally starting to realize that  
  
People here in the Village, they don't sing to entertain, or put money in some manager's pocket  
  
It's like we realized that somewhere along the line music lost its way  
  
And the scene here, it's like we are beginning to find our way back  
  
We sing because there's truth in these songs  
  
A truth about love and community and something bigger than ourselves, you know?  
  
You.. you understand what I'm saying right?  
  
...  
  
Yeah, exactly! I.. I had a feeling you felt the same  
  
You can sort of tell you know, when somebody sings. If they truly mean what they're singing  
  
And I felt that with you  
  
_[can't quite find the words]_ It's like.. uhm, I don't know..  
  
Anyway, my turn to ask you a question  
  
Let's see.. I want know.. where you learned to sing harmonies to The Wild Mountain Thyme  
  
I didn't think anybody else knew that song, I was so surprised to hear  
  
Where did you learn it?  
  
...  
  
_[hiding disappointment]_ Oh, you used to sing it with your.. with you girlfriend?  
  
I.. I didn't know you were taken  
  
_[correcting herself, quickly]_ I mean.. in a relationship  
  
...  
  
You broke up?  
  
_[hiding being relieved]_ Oh, that's, yeah, that makes sense  
  
Did you guys sing a lot, like..  
  
...  
  
You've played the Cafe Au Go Go? You were that good? Maybe I should have heard about you  
  
When was this?  
  
...  
  
Oh, I guess it was before I arrived on the scene then  
  
It must have been rough breaking up like that  
  
When the music works but the love doesn't  
  
...  
  
No, no, I didn't mean it like that  
  
...  
  
No, don't.. don't blame it on yourself  
  
It was *not* a mistake, alright?  
  
You can't help who you fall in love with  
  
...  
  
So what if you got your music entangled in it?  
  
You never know what the future brings, it could have worked out  
  
And then you would have missed out on something wonderful  
  
You don't want to regret a chance you didn't take, trust me  
  
...  
  
_[hiding disappointment, just barely]_ *Never* again?  
  
You mean, you don't wanna fall in love with somebody you're playing with again?  
  
That.. that seems a little pessimistic  
  
It probably feels like that right now but..  
  
Love is like a fire, music is like a fire  
  
At times it's gonna burn you, but you need it to survive  
  
Listen, I know you've got a bruised heart, I can't imagine how much it must hurt  
  
But all bruises heal  
  
You shouldn't have to be afraid of loving, not while you're singing  
  
...  
  
  
Me? No, no I don't believe that  
  
I don't think you can separate the two  
  
There is so much love in music. And I don't mean like the love songs you hear on the radio  
  
It's deeper than that, like something you feel inside you, like a longing  
  
It's like your soul leaves your body, searching for another soul to connect with  
  
Music *is* love, it's compassion, it's how we're gonna change the world  
  
Put a stop to this useless war  
  
And find each other again  
  
_[sigh]_ I'm sorry.. I know you carry a sorrow in your heart  
  
I can't imagine what it's like to go through what you have  
  
But.. give it time, I'm sure everything is going to feel better  
  
...  
  
_[nervous giggle]_ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this weird  
  
...  
  
No, it's okay. I get carried away some times  
  
Just, stop me when I say something stupid  
  
...  
  
_[giggle]_ Alright, your turn, ask me anything  
  
...  
  
This apartment? Oh, I stumbled over it by chance  
  
When I first got here I stayed with this commune of artists down in Brooklyn  
  
One of them knew a guy that was about to leave for the west coast, and so I took over his old apartment  
  
...  
  
Oh, yeah, I miss them. It was such an experience you know, living with all these creative people around you  
  
But it gets hectic too sometimes. It's nice to have my own place  
  
Even if it gets cold in the winter  
  
And the landlord is a little.. strange  
  
...  
  
Oh, he's a grumpy little man. I think he's Italian  
  
He barges in here every Monday. Eleven thirty, like clockwork. Doesn't even knock  
  
"Where is the rent? This is not a charity, you have to pay the rent" _[giggle]_  
  
And when he argues with his wife I swear you could hear it from across the street  
  
...  
  
Oh, no, he doesn't hit her. At least I don't think he does  
  
It's just a lot of screaming  
  
And swearing in some.. European language  
  
...  
  
_[laughing]_ Yeah, exactly  
  
Doesn't get better when he's done either  
  
They have make up sex like the world's about to end  
  
You know, bed squeaking, headboard banging. And then he has the nerve to complain when I practice guitar  
  
...  
  
Oh, no. I think we're safe tonight, if it's one of those nights they're usually done by now  
  
Thank god. It would have been a good way to ruin a romantic evening  
  
_[short pause]_  
  
Why.. why are you giving me that look?  
  
...  
  
No.. wait, I mean, uhm  
  
Did I say "romantic"?  
  
I meant romantic as in.. not in that way  
  
I.. I think of you as a partner. I mean a *singing* partner  
  
I was just.. Oh dear  
  
I'm a terrible liar.. sorry, I should be honest with you  
  
I have something I need to tell you  
  
May I?  
  
...  
  
Okay, here it goes  
  
_[deep breath]_ I.. I have feelings for you  
  
_[apologetic]_ I couldn't help it. Everything felt so good  
  
When we sang together, when we preformed  
  
It was so right. Like a connection  
  
I.. I really thought you felt it too  
  
But it's not.. I mean, you don't..  
  
I get that you don't want to involve yourself, romantically  
  
I respect that. From now on, we just sing together, I promise  
  
What we have now is good, it's better than good, it's amazing  
  
And if you think that us.. being together, would ruin that  
  
I..  
  
...  
  
I'm sorry, what?  
  
...  
  
No, it's okay, what were you gonna say?  
  
...  
  
You like me too?  
  
Bu.. but not like *that* right?  
  
...  
  
You *do* have feelings for me?  
  
_[disbelieving]_ You were looking at me so strangely  
  
And I though you said didn't wanna sing with anyone, if you had feelings for them  
  
...  
  
No.. no. I get it. You don't want to rush  
  
You don't wanna run blind and headlong into something that might break  
  
That's.. good. I don't want that either  
  
I didn't mean to be so forward  
  
It's just, tonight seemed so perfect  
  
And when something feels right I get this feeling like I need to seize the moment  
  
You know, live now before it's too late  
  
I haven't been through the things you have, you must think I'm just some blue eyed kid  
  
...  
  
No, it's fine, I understand  
  
_[short pause]_  
  
But if you feel something too then maybe.. if you want to, we could take things slowly  
  
You know, get a few more chances to talk  
  
...  
  
Right. That's what I mean  
  
Spend some time together, and if it feels right.. I mean for *both* of us, when you're ready  
  
...  
  
You would like that?  
  
Good..  
  
Because I would like that too  
  
I would like that a lot I think  
  
_[short pause]_  
  
This.. this has been quite a bit to take in  
  
I understand if you wanna leave, you know, get some time to think  
  
...  
  
Good, I'm.. I'm out of wine anyway so  
  
But, if you're free tomorrow night, there's this duo playing at the Gaslight  
  
This short little guy, and tall tenor who supposedly has the most beautiful voice  
  
They look like an odd couple, but I've heard they're really good  
  
I was thinking maybe you could come with me  
  
...  
  
Really? Cool!  
  
I mean, it could be fun listening to somebody else sing for a change  
  
...  
  
Exactly, see how high a bar we have to jump over _[giggle]_  
  
I guess.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then  
  
...  
  
Yeah, you too. Be safe  
  
Goodnight


End file.
